·Úsαlo cóмo εxcusα·
by Paniw
Summary: "—Feliz navidad —susurró Scorpius, observando el hermoso contraste de los rizos rojos de Lily con el blanco de la nieve que caía sobre sus hombros."              Rεto Nαvidεño/Foгo Thε Ruiחs.


**Úsalo cómo excusa.**

Lily/Scorpius

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Es la primera vez que escribo algo de <strong><em>mi pareja favorita<em>** de la tercera generación! Estoy feliz, creo que anoche me agarró una inspiración que nunca antes tuve a las cuatro y treinta de la mañana, se me dio por escribir y arreglar el Reto hasta las cinco y media. Creo que me estoy muriendo de sueño -_fail_-. ¡Va para el Reto Navideño del hermoso Foro The Ruins! Grandísimas las chicas que están allí, un amor todas. Espero les guste. _Con cariños, Pani._

* * *

><p>La noche se estaba volviendo monótona. Lily no hacía más que observar desde su ventana caer los pequeños copos, algunos que otros impulsados por el viento cayendo sobre el cristal completamente frío. Lily volvió a cerrar mejor su bata de polar, una interminable de color verde oscuro; como los colores de la casa de <em>él<em>. Y, que admitía, por suerte no era suya.

De pronto, el suave sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada la hizo girar. Seguramente era Scorpius. O eso esperaba. Se acercó sigilosamente, su habitación quedaba junto a la de Albus y al mínimo ruido el Potter se despertaba. Una mala suerte. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontrándose con aquel rostro perfecto y esos ojos de ensueño, Lily no se preguntó cómo hacía para ser tan guapo, pero sí para saber cómo había podido robarle la bata y la bufanda a Albus sin hacer siquiera ruido alguno. Sorprendida por su belleza ya había quedado varias veces, pero eso había sido solo al principio.

Lily sonrió con picardía, como a él tanto le gustaba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su gorro de lana, un ruido se escucha en el pasillo, muy cerca, seguido del claro _click_ del botón encendido y una luz blanquecina llenar un gran espacio de la oscuridad del pasillo. Scorpius la miró, con un gesto de sorpresa y de terror. Lily, sin saber qué hacer, lo empujó hasta que éste quedó fuera de la entrada de su habitación y lo hizo esconderse tras uno de los muebles de la galería, en donde colmaban fotografías de momentos Weasley y Potter.

Harry, con aspecto soñoliento y agregándose las gafas, apareció al final con una bata roja. Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a su hija parada en la mitad del camino, levantó las cejas y pestañeó sorprendido.

—Lily —prendió la luz más cercana— ¿Qué haces levantada a éstas horas?

—Eh —la pequeña Potter levantó la mirada, intentando buscar ayuda. Rápidamente replicó—: Iba a mirar si James no se comió las galletas de Papá Noel, no quiero que se quede con hambre luego de traernos regalos.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró torpemente, varias veces, hasta que terminó bufando y mostrándose claramente nervioso. Lily tuvo ganas de reír. Con dieciséis años se suponía que ella ya sabía la verdad acerca de Papá Noel, pero Harry no recordaba haberlos convocados a ella y a sus otros dos hijos para explicarles la situación. Sonrió, dulcemente, orgulloso de la inocencia de su hija.

—Está bien, pequeña —su pecho se infló, sus ojos brillaron—. Ve a mirar.

Lily le sonrió dulcemente a su padre, mientras él la miraba con ternura. Ella mantuvo su mirada fija sobre su padre, sabía que si miraba a Scorpius o dónde él se encontraba la carcajada que tan ansiada estaba por salir terminaría explotando en su garganta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, contento, era raro que Lily lo mirara de esa forma— ¿Tengo algo?

—No, papi, nada —aseguró. Dio unos pasos atrás— Creo que iré a ponerme otras medias, tengo frío.

—Está bien —dijo Harry, antes de entrar al baño. Observó con curiosidad los pies de Lily en donde se podía visualizar un pie demasiado gordo y grande: debían de haber cuatro pares de calcetines allí.

Luego de que Harry entrara al baño, Lily rápidamente agarró a Scorpius de su escondite y lo guió hasta el cuarto de Albus. El rubio estaba sonriendo, con los labios apretados, intentando no reírse. Lily se sonrojó bastante, sintiéndose una tonta, y luego lo empujó hacia adentro. Una vez el pasillo libre, Lily entró a su habitación.

Estaba cansada en demasía. Ya debían ser las cinco y media de la mañana. La fiesta esa noche la había dejado exhausta, toda la familia se había reunido allí para festejar la Navidad, y luego de las cuatro habían partido. Desde entonces, Lily aguardaba en su cuarto a que sus padres se acostaran para poder salir con Scorpius, pero al parecer no había forma. El tiempo era necesario, la espera también, y Lily podía sentir que sus ojos le pesaban demasiado.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando un golpe suave sonó en su ventana. Lily, adormilada sobre su cama, levantó el rostro y observó el cristal; no era nada. Pero luego, dándole un gran susto, una piedra golpeó su cristal y amenazó con romperlo. Lily saltó de la cama y abrió la ventana, no sin antes asegurarse de que no tenía posibilidades de captar un resfrío. Debajo de toda la nieve que cubría varias partes del techo de la galería del patio, un poco al costado, estaba Scorpius envuelto en una bata negra, con una enorme frazada en mano y una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Lily de felicidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sorprendida— Nos van a escuchar.

—Vamos, baja —Scorpius no dejó de sonreír con gracia a pesar de la reprimenda de Lily.

—¿Eh, estás loco? —gruñó, pero Scorpius asintió vehemente con la cabeza, y ella sonrió— Está bien, ahí voy, espera busco mi escoba.

—No, tírate —bromeó—, como en la novela que leíste la semana pasada, la que te regaló Victoire por adelanto de Navidad.

— ¿Romeo y Julieta? —preguntó— Vamos Scorpius, no tengo tanta suerte de tirarme de un balcón de siete metros y salirme intacta.

—Bueno, está bien —parecía indignado—. Busca esa maldita escoba sin gracia y romanticismo.

Lily no pudo evitar largar una pequeña risita, volteó rápidamente y fue un busca de su escoba. Cuando estuvo junto a Scorpius, el rubio le sonrió. Ella, completamente insatisfecha hizo lo mismo. Tres segundos. Lo hizo. El rubio arremetió contra ella, agarrándola de la pequeña cintura que no se podía sentir debido a la cantidad de ropa, acercó sus labios y los fundió en el beso más tierno de todos. Indudablemente, todo se había vuelto más cálido. Lily se acomodó mejor, posando sus manos enguantadas tras el cuello de Scorpius, enganchando los cabellos que salían rebeldes del gorro de lana. Se movió mejor, intentando no tener que hacer agachar tanto a Scorpius. No era baja, él era demasiado alto. Sus pies se movieron confusamente entre tanta nieve, pero su mente estaba aún peor que aquel suelo poco piadoso.

Luego de un rato, un grato momento, se separaron. Sus sonrisas se ensancharon a medida que sus miradas se fundieron. Habían estado esperando eso durante toda la noche, pero no hubo tiempo; el clan Weasley era enorme y no había lugar en donde esconderse que no hubiera una cabeza pelirroja o, en su defecto, rubia, _azul_, _morada_, _verde_, _blanca_, negra.

—Feliz navidad —susurró Scorpius, observando el hermoso contraste de los rizos rojos de Lily con el blanco de la nieve que caía sobre sus hombros.

—Feliz navidad para ti también, Scorpius —contestó, sintiéndose infinitamente dichosa.

—Ya era hora de que pudiera darte un beso decente —dijo Scorpius, acariciándole la mejilla levemente sonrojada.

—Yo creí que no llegaría a más besos —bromeó—, luego de besar a toda la familia...

—Pensé que ya habías guardado un puesto para mí —dijo, falsamente indignado.

—Ni lo ceas —contestó, con una sonrisa.

—Es obvio, Potter, te tengo a mis pies —una sonrisa arrogante surcó sus labios. Lily lo besó nuevamente.

Cuando afrontaron el echo de que podían agarrar hipotermia y que Lily no aceptaba la propuesta de Scorpius de calentarse a su manera, ambos entraron y decidieron hacerlo por la puerta. Con silencio, claro, pero no pudieron evitar pasar por el living, en donde su padre se encontraba frente a la chimenea.

—Papi —dijo Lily, cuidadosa.

— ¿Scorpius? —dijo Potter, ajustándose las gafas. Había dejado que Scorpius viniera a pasar la navidad con ellos, pero de ahí en más a sacarle a su pequeña princesa a pleno amanecer afuera era totalmente distinto.

—Eh —Scorpius notó su nerviosismo y eso no hizo que empeoraran las cosas—, ho-hola Señor Potter. ¿Cómo le va?

— ¿Qué hacían afuera? —preguntó, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y había dejado al costado una taza.

—Eh... —Scorpius se rascó nerviosamente el labio superior; siempre lo hacía cada vez que se ponía sumamente nervioso.

—Scorpius me mostraba la nieve —dijo Lily, con una sonrisa—, el tonto quería demostrarme que siempre la gente se hunde en la nieve y puede desaparecer si es mucha.

Scorpius se sintió humillado, a él le tocó el papel del tonto. Harry permaneció segundos callado, y luego sonrió.

— ¿Qué la gente puede desaparecer? —largó una risotada— Por Dios, Scorpius, que tontería más grande.

—Sí —rió nerviosa y falsamente—, no sé como pude pensar eso.

Lily hizo caso omiso a los dientes apretados de Scorpius y rió junto a su padre.

—Bueno —comentó Harry—, me parece bien que le muestres a Scorpius que no siempre los Slytherin´s tienen razón.

—Exacto —Lily sonrió—, bueno papi, me tengo que ir a dormir, ahora que le saqué todas las dudas a este tonto. Pobre, es rubio ¿Qué esperabas?

Harry volvió a reírse y Scorpius no hacía más que taladrar a Lily con la mirada. Sus ojos grises destilando promesa: "Ya vas a ver, pequeña Potter...". Lily comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguida de un indignado Scorpius.

—Por cierto, Lily, las galletitas no estaban —agregó Harry con voz dulce.

—Lo sé, papi —mintió—. James es muy malo, el pobre Santa va a pasar hambre.

Harry sonrió con falsa pena y Lily abandonó, junto a Scorpius, a su padre subiendo las escaleras. Lily sonrió, su padre creyó que ella no vio los restos de miga en la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Con que la gente se hunde en la nieve, eh? —preguntó, cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella.

—Vamos, amor, por un momento te tocó ser tú el tonto —sonrió, arreglando el gorro navideño de Scorpius.

— ¿Qué? —chillo— Siempre soy yo el tonto. La vez que dijiste que me estaba ahogando y por eso te metiste a la piscina conmigo, o cuando estábamos en el baño de prefectos y mentiste diciendo que entraste para restarme puntos por estar allí, también cuando estábamos en los vestidores de Gryffindor y les dijiste a todos que yo estaba hechizando a sus escobas.

—Bueno, tú eres el hombre de la relación ¿Qué esperas? —se defendió ella, sonriente.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso de la nieve? —dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe a Lily en su nariz pequeña y respingada.

—Una excusa, Malfoy —dijo, con sorna, antes de volver a besarlo. El sonrió cuando ella se alejó— Tenías nieve en la espalda, no podía quitártela si no me acercaba.

—Claro —ironizó, su semblante digno de una noche feliz de Navidad—. Úsalo como excusa.


End file.
